


Hot Mess

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Flirting, M/M, because Markus is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight—could I possibly use your shower please?”Connor stared at the man in front of his door for what felt like forever, waiting for his neighbour to announce that this was just a prank or some stupid joke or anything elsebuta serious request.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.

“My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight —could I possibly use your shower please?”

Connor stared at the man in front of his door for what felt like forever, waiting for his neighbour to announce that this was just a prank or some stupid joke or anything else _but_ a serious request.

“Wait...are you serious about this?” He inquired after a moment passed with Markus—he was fairly sure that was his hot neighbour’s name but he couldn’t be too sure since they had never actually gotten past brief _hello_ s and _have a nice day_ s up until this point—staring at him with anxious hopefulness all over his unfairly gorgeous face. How in the world was he supposed to say no to that face?!

“I am. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you but this is really important and you could be possibly saving my life with this,” the other man answered with a disarming smile and an adorably cocked head that made Connor want to slam the door in his perfect face just on principle. Or maybe because he’d had a crush on Markus ever since moving into the building and almost literally running into the other’s broad chest during his first week here.

Connor sighed heavily.

“Okay, sure. But make it quick, I was planning on a lazy evening on the couch without any disturbances,” he muttered and his heart definitely didn’t skip a beat when Markus beamed at him with a smile that could probably put the sun to shame.

“Thank you so much!”

To Connor’s confusion, the other man turned around to step to the open door of his own apartment, only to reemerge with a towel slung over his arm and a pile of clothes on his arms, a bottle with shower gel and one with shampoo resting on top of the pile.

“I’m Markus, by the way. Pretty sure we’ve never got around to doing introductions since you moved in?” The other man asked with a lopsided smile as he stepped into the hallway of Connor’s apartment, subtly glancing around to take in his surroundings before his heterochromatic eyes settled back on the other man, crinkling in the corners from the smile adorning his soft looking mouth.

“Yeah, we didn’t,” Connor confirmed and barely managed to hold back a comment about how he already knew the other man’s name since that would sound kind of creepy and stalkery, somehow. “I’m Connor.”

“I figured since it says so on your doorbell,” Markus chuckled and Connor belatedly realised that he had indeed his whole name written on his doorbell since there was an old man also named _Anderson_ living in the apartment building across the street and the people from the post office honestly managed to confuse them for whatever reasons. Sure, his packages still ended up with the old man across the street every now and then but at least he didn’t get the other man’s mail anymore so it was at least party a win.

“Right.” Connor awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before motioning to his right where the bathroom was situated, even switching on the light already before stepping aside to let Markus enter the room.

“Again, thank you so much for this. I know this is terribly weird but you’re really doing me a solid here,” Markus repeated with another one of those smiles that almost made Connor go weak in the knees and he couldn’t help but feel a slight sting of jealousy at the person that would be allowed this view for hours this evening.

Maybe his douchebag of a colleague Gavin was right about him turning into a grumpy old man because he was always so wrapped up in his work that he didn’t have time to put himself out there. Or, _get any_ , how Gavin oh-so-eloquently liked to put it. The man was a pig in more ways than one.

Listening to the click of the lock to his bathroom door, Connor slumped into his couch and turned on the tv, skipping the regular channels right away to switch to Netflix because he fully intended to spend the next few hours catching up on his shows or watch some mindless movie after a long day filled with paperwork and interrogating the suspect of the murder case he was currently working.

He tried to not think about a very naked Markus in his shower when the sound of the running water started up from the bathroom but it was embarrassingly more difficult to achieve than Connor liked to admit.

*******

“Are you ready?”

Connor startled from where he was this close to dozing off, having been lulled to almost-sleep by the monotone wooshing of the shower and the rather boring movie he had decided to start. It had been a stressful day and maybe he would skip watching anything altogether and just head to bed as soon as Markus left.

Speaking of which—

“Ready? What for?” He scrunched up his nose, pushing himself into a less slumped position and glanced over to where Markus was leaning in the doorframe of his living room, looking unfairly handsome with his dark jeans that were hugging his long legs just right and the snug v-neck that was exposing more of his chiselled chest than strictly necessary, clinging to his torso like a second skin. Connor’s mouth felt dry despite the confusion.

“I have to admit that the date isn’t yet confirmed to be actually happening but I wanted to be optimistic about it and hoped you’d say yes,” Markus announced, suddenly seeming a little bit awkward and shuffling from one foot the other, a lopsided smile adorning his lips and Connor wondered if it was the dim lighting playing tricks on him or if there really was the hint of pink on Markus’ cheeks.

“You’re not making any sense,” he pointed out, his brain still a little foggy from having been snapped out of standby mode unexpectedly. It took Connor about ten seconds until his mind finally caught up with the situation and what had been said, deductive skills kicking in and whirring back to life, albeit slower than they needed to be during the day.

“Wait. Did you seriously _pretend_ that your shower is broken as some very odd excuse to talk to me and ask me out??”

Surely, he got this all wrong.

“If you put it like this, it does sound very odd,” Markus admitted and averted his gaze to the ground, broad shoulders slumping a little. “My friends suggested I’d do something weird to get your attention since you never seemed to take notice of my attempts to strike up a conversation but I may have gone overboard in the execution of their advice.”

Connor was inclined to agree with that assumption.

“I’m not a pro at asking people out but I’m fairly sure there are better ways to go about it. Plus, I already planned for a lazy evening on the couch since I’m dead tired from a long day at work so this is so not happening,” Connor replied and only realised he sounded more dismissive than he had intended when he saw Markus duck his head some more, nodding dejectedly.

“You’re right, I should have thought of something else. Sorry for the intrusion and if I made you uncomfortable.”

Connor sighed and while he did really want to go to bed as soon as possible, he simply couldn’t allow Markus to walk away thinking he’d generally never go on a date with him because that was so far from the truth.

“You could keep me company and stop me from falling asleep during this unspectacular movie, though,” he offered with a sheepish little grin, not really wanting to let Markus leave yet because this was the perfect opportunity to get to know the other man and Connor would be stupid to let exhaustion get in the way of that.

Markus’ head perked up right away, blinding smile sliding back onto his handsome face as he took a rather careful step towards the couch. “I’d love to. I hope you don’t mind me being a little overdressed for the occasion.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Connor chuckled and scooted over to allow Markus to join him on the couch while his heart happily tumbled against his ribs. It seemed like he didn’t have to be jealous of the person that was allowed to spend the evening in the other man ’s presence after all.


End file.
